Bαd Tяιp
by Mirai Rin
Summary: No es que Konan no fuera hermosa como un ángel celestial, o que quisiera a Pain de un modo distinto, pero el poder que tenía sobre ellos en ese instante, simplemente lo enardecía. [Yαнιko/Koиαи/Pαιи] [Viñєτα] [Explícιτ Sєxυαl Coиτєиτ] [Yαoι] [Hєτєяo] *—Fσr: Harmonie Roux—*


» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto—**. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Yαнιko|Koиαи|Pαιи » (!)**Cαυτιoи**: Explícit Sexual Content (ESC). **H**etero. **Y**aoi » **Esτrucτurα**: Viñєτα. » **Words**: 800 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: M/M

* * *

***—Fσr**: Harmonie Roux—*

.

**Bαd Tяιp**

**...**

**S**e había quedado dormido o la hierba consumida era de dudosa calidad y le inducía un muy mal viaje.

Porque no se explicaba de otra forma que se estuviera tirando a Konan.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberla seducido, vale, admite que en la cronología de hechos, llegó alguna vez a sentir una fuerte atracción hacia ella. No obstante, sí acaso ahora sentía algo, eso era rabia porque se robaba las horas que Pain antes las gastaba con él. Pero ese pelo cobalto, corto, un poco revuelto y el níveo que abundaba en la cara y pechos eran obviamente de Konan.

—¡Oh... sí!, ¡sí! Más...

Yahiko embistió por puro reflejo y tuvo la sensación de estar lejos de la muchacha porque no alcanzaba sus muslos a pesar de que éstos se sacudían con fuerza, tampoco notaba su humedad empapándole el miembro, aunque si tenía la impresión de penetrar algo estrecho y caliente, pero la confusión —y el hecho de sentir que flotaba—, le impedía ver con claridad.

—Ahh, Pain...

El entorno se enfocó repentinamente y algo sólido se evidenció delante de sus ojos y supo con certeza que al que se estaba follando era a Pain. La puta hierba le había jodido por completo y horrorizado fue consciente de que la espalda sudada de su amigo chocaba contra su pecho al ir y venir dentro de Konan.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza ante lo absurdo de la situación. Se taponó los oídos para no oír los jadeos roncos y quiso cubrirse los ojos también cuando Pain se inclinó sobre Konan y succionó los pezones endurecidos haciendo que ella se arqueara y gimiera como si fuera a desbaratarse.

—Joder Yahiko, muévete un poco.

Pain le instó ladeando la cabeza, una mueca desvergonzada por sonrisa. Movió las caderas hacia atrás friccionándose contra Yahiko, estremeciéndolo.

—Tienes el culo apretado, Pain.

La carcajada del susodicho fue brutal y a Yahiko le pareció una provocación típica de él, de esas a las que no puede negarse sin quedar como un cobarde. Así que se movió, torpe al comienzo hasta encontrar el ritmo adecuado. Se sorprendió de estar tan genuinamente duro y se inclinó hacia adelante, aplastando a Konan con el peso de Pain y el suyo, mientras arremetía furioso.

No es que Konan no fuera hermosa como un ángel celestial, o que quisiera a Pain de un modo distinto, pero el sonido quebrado de sus voces debajo de su cuerpo era una buena justificación para esa locura obscena. El poder que tenía sobre ellos en ese instante, simplemente lo enardecía.

—Yahiko...

Pain se corrió sin aspavientos, acorralado entre los cuerpos. Yahiko se apartó lo suficiente para verlo caer sobre el costado de la muchacha como peso muerto. Le miraba. Pain le miraba de una forma que no podía interpretar, pero a Yahiko le bastaba porque había dicho su nombre y no Konan en el orgasmo.

Yahiko observó a Konan tendida con los muslos abiertos, la boca abierta y sonrosada en una súplica muda. Le mordió los labios a la vez que conducía su mano al clítoris, y su sexo a su entrada, estimulándola con un dedo y penetrándola con su asta febril.

Iba a susurrarle: di mi nombre, y tan sólo pensarlo le producía una enorme satisfacción, pero Pain se incorporó lo suficiente para estirar la mano y masturbarle enérgicamente por detrás, como si no tuviera otra misión en la vida. Yahiko quería que Pain se detuviera porque no pensaba terminar antes que Konan.

Ella tenía que gemir Yahiko-sama... bueno, se conformaba con sólo Yahiko. Así era como tenía que ser.

No. No. No. Joder con Pain.

—Konan...

Mierda. Habia dicho Konan mientras llenaba de semen su interior y apretaba los dedos de Pain con el propio. Y ahora la chica le había robado su instante de gloria sin pretenderlo siquiera. Iba a ahorcarla con su propia melena, ya que la de ella resultaba muy corta...

—¿Yahiko? Eh... Yahiko, ¡Con un carajo, levántate!

Se incorporó de golpe al recibir una bofetada. Konan, de pie ante su cama lo observaba preocupada.

—¿Qué fue lo que te metiste? No reaccionabas, nos has metido un buen susto.

—Puaj, hay que tirar esa mierda; está muy mala, en serio. No dejen que nadie más la pruebe, mucho menos el pendejo de Tobi.

Yahiko se incorporó con la cabeza aún llena de niebla. Caminó unos metros y se enredó en sus propios pies. Konan evitó que enterrara la nariz y ayudó entre maldiciones a llevarlo al baño.

—Eah, Yahiko —Pain, del otro lado de la habitación se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados en uno de los pilares. Estaba muy serio—. ¿Acaso delirabas con Konan?

—Anda y que te den hijo de puta. El narcotizado aquí soy yo —Yahiko se mostró digno de la mejor manera posible—. Mas bien, deliraba contigo, cabrón.

Pain se rió con insolencia. A Yahiko le gustaba ese sonido, aunque no fuera aceptarlo.

* * *

...

**N/A: Impío. Sin sentido O.O **

**El mismo título lo define como resultado de un mal viaje :lol: xDD**

**No mentiras, es un regalo para la guapísima, preciosísima ***Harmonie Roux* **quién llevaba pidiéndome un Pain/Konan desde hace un rato, pero le he cumplido su fantasía del sandwich. Así que mi estimada Ero-Roux: aquí lo tienes y todos contentos (en especial el trío pintoresco :lol:) **

**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este trío así que pido disculpas por el muy posible OoC. **

**Adieu. **


End file.
